Hijos Caoticos de Truth
by Chocolowat
Summary: Truth desea cambiar la historia. Ha visto diferentes lineas de tiempo y dimenciones, y su decision esta hecha. Tomando a dos personas que murieron en un accidente, deposita a cada uno como bebés con memorias intactas a dos familias: Armstrong y Bradley ¿Podran darle un cambio positivo a la historia? ¿O todo seguira en la miseria?
1. Tiny Sweet Alchemist

_Niños… pequeños niños.  
Quieren ser alquimistas ¿No es así? Su vida acabó rápido… pero sus sueños y conocimiento son interesantes. Hagamos un trato… su inmortalidad, alquimia, y sabiduría serán inigualables en este mundo. Les daré nueva vida… Creo que podrán entretenerme y agregar la comedia que hace falta en este mundo._

El inicio de cada historia es distinta. Dependiendo de los personajes, pero todos están de acuerdo que siempre es repentino. En este caso se iniciará con la primera vez que los Elrics conocieron a una de las hijas de Truth.

Una junta se había hecho con todos los alquimistas llamados por Roy Mustang. Todos creyendo que el pelinegro tenía una misión extraña, extrema o estúpida para ellos. Ninguno pareció notar una presencia fuera de lugar, todos muy ocupados preguntándose de qué se trataba esto, hasta que el Coronel Mustang comenzó a nombrar alquimistas estatales.

"...Tiny s-"  
"A quién llamas tan pequeño que si lo pones en una playa se va a per-"  
"¡Tiny Sweet Alchemist aqui Coronel Mustang!" La voz le sonaba familiar a Ed.  
Su rant había sido interrumpido por la dueña del título más ridículo que había escuchado. Tan solo voltear le presentó con alguien extraña. Cabello teñido en colores morados y rosas de todos sus tonos posibles. Desde intensos hasta pastel. Su atuendo era también fuera de lo comúnmente visto en el ejército (no que Ed pudiese juzgar). Par de shorts negros, calcetas largas, una blusa rosa y una capa similar a la Ed pero de color blanco y un símbolo distinto no tan reconocible por el.  
No solo tenía un aspecto extraño, pero si mirada parecía estar llena de secretos, miedos al igual que algo de burla. Ella sabía algo más que los demás no, obligando al joven alquimista a fruncir el ceño.  
"Führer Tiny Sweet alchemist Doloris Bradley" dijo el coronel parándose junto con sus compatriotas haciendo el saludo official.  
Este título hizo que Ed se confundiera aún más. ¿Führer? ¡Pero ella era más joven que el! ¿Como era eso justo?  
"Lolita está bien Roy." Dijo amablemente la chica sonriendo.  
"Claro…¿Usted hizo esta junta por alguna razón en particular?"  
"Si, como saben, tenemos un nuevo alquimista en nuestras defensas, no pude estar presente en su examination así que quiero conocer al famoso Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist"  
Su respuesta era simple, explicando a la perfección por que nunca la había visto antes.  
"Tiny Sweet Fuhrer Alchemist Doloris Bradley, soy Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist" Dijo obligándose a hacer el saludo formal que tanto detestaba. Ella volteó a verlo, sin dudas, sin confusión o incredulidad...solo una mirada divertida como la de el Coronel Mustang. Algo le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien.  
"Un gusto conocerle Major Ed. Por favor solo llámame Lola o Lolita. Mi nombre no me gusta del todo." Dijo tranquilamente haciéndolo sentirse algo estúpido por alzar sus defensas. "Bien, ahora al asunto principal. Quiero que los demás se retiren de la habitación. Nadie escuche nada. Solo deseo que Roy, Ed y Alphonse se queden aquí. Necesito una plática privada"  
Sin duda delo los alquimistas se retiraron, dejando pasar al menor de los Elrics al fin.  
"Tengo entendido que buscan la piedra filosofal" su tono se volvió serio, casi frío. Obligando a todo que lo escuchara a temblar internamente.  
"Así es" afirmó Ed ignorando la preocupación de su hermano o la mirada extrañada de Mustang.  
"Recomendaría que no la buscarás. Pero se bien que no me harás caso hasta que descubras sus ingredientes. Varios ingredientes en muchas teorías alquimicas están mal. O prácticamente no son éticos. Te daré una pista de lo que los que ignoran lo ético y se basan puramente en la ciencia hacen. Quiero que vayan a la casa de Shou Tucker. Su misión es proteger a Nina Tucker a cualquier costo. No la dejen sola. Y revisen todos los libros en el sótano de ese hogar. Escuchen todo lo que ese hombre diga sin importar que tan lindo sea...es objeto de sospecha. Se lo que ha hecho, pero sin evidencia no puedo mandar a hacerle nada. Una vez que logren su objetivo, traigan a Nina, los libros, y por supuesto toda la evidencia que junten. Roy, en cuanto lleguen y lo revises, llama a mi padre y dile que yo ordene esto. Necesito su ayuda, es una orden, a cambio les revelaré una verdad por cada uno de ustedes"  
No podían negarse, era su trabajo. Tenían que obedecer, además que el trato equivalente no era tan malo. Sin dudarlo los tres aceptaron la misión.  
Al salir ninguno se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que solo podía pertenecer a truth en los labios de la alquimista extraña.

No tomo mucho para que leyeran todo lo que tenía la mansión Tucker.

Lo que descubrieron los hermanos Elric eran cosas dignas de las pesadillas más intensas de los niños. Shou, por su parte, era perturbador en sí mismo.

Una voz calmada y nerviosa, pero nunca revelando sus secretos. Parecía adorar a su hija Nina pero también no decirle nada. Por dentro podía sentirse su ambición hacia su meta, algo que ellos podían comprender. De repente un día llegó Doloris, sonrisa dulce, frialdad en los ojos, al igual que alarma, preocupación, y miedo. Al verlos inspeccionó su alrededor, aliviada de ver a Nina jugando a su lado.

"Deben irse ahora, los tres, pueden llevarse al perro si quieren" fue lo primero que dijo. Una orden clara en su voz.

"¡Führer! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Demandó Ed confundido y desconfiado, al instante estaba en una posición defensiva.

"Tucker va a hacer algo terrible. Y no quiero que da-" no logro terminar, escuchando al hombre llamar a su perro y su hija. La niña estaba a punto de obedecer. Sin embargo, Doloris no se lo permitió, interponiéndose en su camino y corriendo hacia el responsable de un futuro horror.

No supieron mucho de los detalles, solo obedeciendo el grito de la chica de que contactaran a Roy. Entre los militares existía el rumor que Shou Tucker había sido abandonado en la calle...coincidentemente siendo asesinado al hacer su cabeza explotar de dentro hacia afuera. Un método no visto frecuentemente. Ed y Al podrían haber jurado que una risa familiar dentro de sus mentes resonaba por todo su cuerpo.

" _El show estaba comenzando"_


	2. Black Metal Alchemist

Conforme el tren se acerca a la estación de Amestris Central, una ciudad fría y de colores apagados casi en su totalidad gris. Un hombre en el rincón del tren, de tez morena y cabello negro rizado observaba la ciudad que hace bastante tiempo no visitaba. Esa persona por su vestimenta aparenta ser del ejército pero tiene algo en específico que hace dudar a la gente de su verdadero cargo dentro de las fuerzas armadas.

Al llegar a la estación recogió su equipaje y fue caminando a la oficina de correos más cercana para verificar si ya había obtenido respuesta por parte del Führer. Al acercarse a la ventanilla le preguntó al mensajero que sí tenía un mensaje para Vánagandr Armstrong de parte del Führer.

"Lo siento joven Armstrong, no tengo nada en esta oficina para usted" respondió la persona sin mucho pesar por la situación.

"Está bien, vendré mañana para saber si ya tengo respuesta"

Frustrado el hombre se retira de la oficina a buscar una posada para pasar la noche y de paso al mercado para conseguir algo de comer. En su recorrido por el mercado después de comer algo no muy diferente a las porciones militares y con precio elevado, no conseguí a encontrar una posada para pasar la noche, al llegar a la esquina escucho un grito leve en el cual sonaba su nombre, al girar para ver por dónde venía vio a su hermana Catherine que le gritaba mientras levantaba la mano.

"Vánagandr, que bueno es volver a verte después de tanto tiempo"

"Si que te ves contenta por verme"

"Claro que me alegro, eres mi hermano pequeño y me preocupo por ti"

"Si… claro, sobretodo por el hecho de que nunca contestaste una de las muchas cartas que les mandé a todos"

"Hmm… creo que nunca las recibí"

"Mentirosa"

"Qué dijiste?!"

"Qué qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Vine al mercado a comprar unas cosas que faltan en casa"

"Ya veo, bueno nos vemos otro dia, necesito encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche"

"Oye, puedo ayudarte si quieres"

"No, por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera un niño"

"Por qué aún lo eres tarado"

"No me digas así, además puedo encontrar un lugar yo solo"

"Claro que sí hermanito, y pienso que nunca se te ocurrió ir a la casa verdad?"

"Nop, nunca pensé en esa opción"

"Pues que idiota en ese sentido, ven, vamos a casa, todos se alegrarán de verte"

"Si claro, sobretodo tú"

De camino a casa recorrieron varias calles y tiendas que según su y son importantes para buscar la cosas que debemos comprar, aunque casi todas eran tiendas de ropa o zapatos. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Armstrong, su casa, se encontraba su madre arreglando unas cosas en el jardín cuando los vio entrar a Catherine con un joven y los saludo.

"Buenas noches chicos, Catherine, quien es ese joven apuesto que traes a la casa? De casualidad es amigo o novio tuyo?"

"NO MADRE, EL NO ES MI NOVIO! Es mi hermano Vánagandr"

"Oh hijo mío!"

"Hola mamá"

"Cómo has estado?"

"A pesar de todo lo que e pasado estoy bien"

"Qué te parece si entramos y nos cuentas todo en la cena"

"Si, con gusto"

Mientras la madre entraba a la casa el joven volteo para mirar a su hermana burlándose de ella, está agarró una rama de la planta que su madre estaba arreglando y se la lanzó a la cara.

Una vez llegado a la agitación solamente se recostó en la cama sin sacar nada del equipaje mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista. En ese momento su hermano mayor que Catherine, Y él. Se sorprendió mucho a la hora de verlo en su cuarto, ya que no esperaba que llegara hoy, mucho menos a la casa.

"Hola hermanito"

"Qué quieres Alex?"

"Hermano adorado de mi corazón! Al oír el llamado del Führer hacia ti me lleno de orgullo. Has tomado El paso más grande que los armstrong hemos hecho por generaciones!" Declaró el hombre musculoso con brillos rosados, lágrimas exageradas y un abrazo descamisado sofocante.

"Alex quítate, está bien, ya entendí tu emoción por verme pero no es para tanto"

"Mi pequeño hermano ha crecido gloriosamente" siguió exclamando mientras lo soltaba un poco más tranquilo. "Aquí tienes tu carta"

Le entregó un sobre con la insignia del Führer impregnada. Se notaba formal, de un papel bastante caro, que era difícil para la gente común obtener. Tenía sentido por que no lo había encontrado en una oficina.

 **22/09/?**

Ciudad Central

" **DIRECCIÓN GENERAL DEL EJÉRCITO"**

División de Alquimistas Estatales

Mayor Black Metal Alchemist.

Le envió este comunicado para informarle que es requerida su presencia en la Dirección General de Ciudad Central en mi oficina mañana a las 0800 horas para tratar temas de suma importancia, así como la asignación de su nuevo compañero con el cual tratará ciertos detalles de su nueva tarea.

También aprovecho el medio para hacerle llegar mis felicitaciones por su duro trabajo y completación exitosa del mismo en la región de Lior.

Atte. Führer Bradley

"¡Oh! Hermano, ¿que te pide nuestro Führer hacer en tal magnífica carta importante?"preguntó con curiosidad Alexander. Parecía estar brillando y casi llorando de la emoción.

"Que lo tengo que ir a ver mañana temprano para tratar asuntos de suma importancia" contestó con aire cansado y un tanto molesto. "Apenas regresó de mi viaje de varios años, quiero descansar y me mandan llamar mañana a primera hora, ¿porque me hacen esto?"

"Hermano, creo que es por que haces un muy excelente trabajo y al Führer le agrada y por eso te pone encomiendas de esa magnitud!"

De seguro lo era. No lo podía discutir realmente. Al final, se hizo un banquete en honor a la carta.


	3. Volverte a ver

Al día siguiente fue algo difícil levantarse a la hora militar, la celebración había durado hasta la una de la mañana.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos los soldados ocupados en asuntos particulares. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al Führer y su hija. Ambos sentados frente a frente. En las manos de la chica unos documentos, si se ponía atención se podría leer que eran de adopción de Nina Tucker.

"Bienvenido General Black Metal Alchemist" dijo el hombre de parche.

Tiny Sweet Alchemist volteo hacia la persona que los había interrumpido. Reconocimiento apareció en su rostro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días Führer, buenos días Tiny Sweet Alchemist"

"Vánagandr Armstrong, buen dia" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ahora que están los dos aquí. Es necesario dejar algunos asuntos en claro. Son dos alquimistas muy hábiles, cada uno de ustedes un poco más avanzados y fuertes que los Elric" comenzó Fuhrer Bradley. "Necesito que ustedes dos estén al pendiente de ellos"

"Pero padre, ¡Tenemos más casos importantes!"

"No, ellos son más importantes que cualquiera otra cosa. Me haré cargo de tus pendientes, incluso los del general Vánagandr." Dijo monótonamente, como si no le importara nada y esto fuese algo muy fácil de resolver.

"Padre, disculpa mi duda ante tu juicio. Pero has creado varias guerras sin razón aparente. Todas iniciadas por uno de tus soldados bajo tus órdenes. Todas fueron en tu tiempo de régimen, antes de que yo tomara el mando. Lamento decirte que no puedo permitir que ocupes mi lugar" dijo ella, aunque parecía calmada, su mirada estaba llena de furia y determinación.

Mientras estos discutían el General Vánagandr solo guardaba silencio y ponía cara de preocupación por pensar que esta discusión alcanzará problemas más grandes.

"Bien, seguirás con tus ocupaciones. Pero, los hermanos Elric son su prioridad principal." Afirmó Bradley al fin.

Doloris solo soltó un suspiro cansado e hizo un saludo hacia el Führer. No había mucha opción más que obedecer.


	4. Iceberg

_Tienen que usar la situación para evitar la maldición. La alquimia estará en peligro mis niños. Serán buscados si su secreto es revelado. Ustedes producen la piedra filosofal en su sangre. Todos en los que confiaban pueden mentir. Recuerden las verdades de la vida anterior antes de la que les di._

La voz clara de truth resonó en la cabeza del par de alquimistas en la habitación, el del parche no podía oír nada proveniente del ente. Doloris se mordió el labio intentando no reaccionar ante lo dicho, bajando las manos y haciéndole una señal al general para que ambos salieran de la oficina.

"Van, solo nosotros conocemos nuestros nombres pasados. Espero que recuerdes lo que nos dice truth" suspirando Lolita siguió caminando por los pasillos. "Tengo el presentimiento que todo será cada vez más complicado…"

"Está bien, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse my Führer, estaré al tanto sobre esta situación en particular. Ahora concentremos en lo que nos pidió su padre"

"Seguir a los Elric…" suspirando un poco siguió caminando, ignorando a todos los que le hacían un saludo respetuoso en el pasillo.

"Cuando yo sea Führer todas las mujeres del ejército deberán usar….MINIFALDAS" se oyó la vía de Roy Mustang resonar. Esto provocó una sonrisa malévola en la chica. Sin esperar a su acompañante Lolita se dirigió hacia Mustang parándose a un metro de distancia de el.

"A menos que desees restringirles la capacidad de movimiento Flame Alchemist, no recomendaría eso. No todas están cómodas"

Esto hizo que los tres subordinados hicieran un saludo (en caso de los hombres fue un salto, un grito y luego el gesto).

"Führer!"

"Llámenme Lolita, no hay nadie que no sepa de mi nombre. Sin embargo, no recomendaría decir cosas tan altaneras sobre tomar posición de mi padre. Podría reportarle con facilidad"

"Si mi Führer, lo lamento"

"Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, por el bien de ustedes"

Con esto dicho por ambos se retiraron, aguantándose la risa. Era divertido juguetear con los que salían de línea con palabras absurdas. Eso cambió pronto, al ver a los Elrics sentados y discutiendo sobre algún asunto (probablemente un animal en la armadura de Alphonse).

"Ed" llamó la alquimista alertando a ambos hermanos.

"Uhhh...Lolita?" Inicio tentativamente el rubio.

"Exacto...Nina está bajo mi custodia ahora. Si quieren visitarla los puedo llevar" dijo Doloris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"De verdad?!" Fue la respuesta emocionada de la armadura.

"Claro Al, porque no vienen los tres a mi casa perdónale y les mostraré a la pequeña"

Fue sencillo lograrlo, llevándolos a un hogar bien situado en la ciudad. En el jardín se veía a Nina saltando con su perro haciendo que sus trenzas siguieran sus movimientos. Al y Ed de inmediato se acercaron hablando con ella felices. Nina, por su parte, les respondía de buen modo y explicaba que ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido con su familia. Lo tomaba todo bien, tranquilamente sonriendoles aunque cierto brillo faltante de sus ojos. Lolita por su parte los observaba desde la puerta junto con Vánagandr.

Ella suspiró un poco recargándose contra él, no sabía bien cómo iban a poder con todas las misiones. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría con tantas responsabilidades...hasta que miró hacia afuera, donde el cielo poco a poco oscurecía. La humedad comenzaba a alzarse, alertando a ambas creaciones de Truth a un peligro que se aproximaba.

"Freezing Alchemist" murmuro ella. "Debemos prepararnos, esta noche va a estar suelto y deberemos evitar que asesine a los inocentes"

Eran indicaciones solo para Vánagandr, pero al mismo tiempo, de forma inconsciente pedía una sugerencia. Esta era ¿Deberían avisar a los Elrics o se encargaran ellos solos de resolver el conflicto con Isaac McDougal?

"Que piensas que deberíamos hacer respecto a nuestro otro encargo?"

"Debemos vigilar a los Elrics. Pero...No significa que no podamos mandarlos a detenerlo y acompañarlos a la misión. Necesito que llames a tu hermano para que cuide a Nina" dijo la chica después de pensarlo unos momentos.

"Específicamente cual hermano necesitas que cuide a la niña" dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico.

"Solo tienes un hermano y varias hermanas" respondió Lolita riendo un poco "Alex es el mejor con esta situación. Parece adorar a los niños, y Nina aún no es madura como para irritarse con lo excéntrico."

"Esta bien, pense que querias que Olivier la cuidara, recuerda que muchos no la consideran mujer del todo, principalmente por su carácter y manera de manejar las cosas."

"Olvidas que ella tuvo que cuidarme un tiempo" sonrió Doloris tranquila "Y aunque se encariño conmigo...se que no es la mejor cuando se trata de niños como Nina"

"Ahora comprendo de dónde salió parte de tu carácter." contesto de manera sarcástica a Doloris que estaba a su lado.

"No entiendo de qué hablas" habrá dicho eso, pero la sonrisa contradecía el estado de su mente. Si, hubo cosas que aprendió de allí, pero...la manera en que logró hacer que Olivier se encariñara era algo que daba miedo.

"Yo creo que si sabe de lo que estoy hablando my Führer." dijo riendo.

"Claro, claro. Tienes una orden cariño" le dijo ella levantándose de donde estaba riendo "Yo debo preparar a esos dos para su misión"

"Esta bien pequeña, le informare a mi hermano que tiene que cuidar a la niña, solo una cosa señor, ¿En donde deberá de cuidarla?"

"Aquí sería lo mejor" respondió solo moviendo la mano. Abrió la puerta interrumpiendo el juego entre los tres individuos en la otra habitación.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse, necesitaremos de su asistencia en una misión de gran importancia"

La mirada de los dos le causo una risa interna a Doloris, mientras que claramente oía la de Truth.

"Que pasa Führer, ¿Para que nos necesita?" contestaron los dos Elrics.

Nina por su parte entendió que no era momento y salió de la sala hacia su habitación a jugar con su mascota.

"Hay un alquimista del tiempo de la guerra que está en camino a Central. Desea hacer daños al personal militar. Mientras comprendo el enojo, no es correcto que el lastime a inocentes o destruya una ciudad para lograr su objetivo ¿Están de acuerdo? Nada es equivalente a trauma de guerra. Así que, por eso es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlo." respondió antes de suspirar y masajearse la cien al recordar a un miembro importante "Y por el amor a Flamel, protejan a Mustang. Tiene intenciones buenas pero su intervención es inútil contra un alquimista de agua" diciendo esto último con tono algo irritado por la situación.

De verdad, habían pasado demasiadas cosas donde el trato de ser el héroe solo para que sus infames guantes se mojaran. Alzando la vista pudo ver a los Elrics intentando no reír.

"Solo necesito que arresten a Isaac McDougal, the Freezing alchemist. Hagan lo posible por hacer sus manos inútiles e injuntables. De verdad no quiero que haga más problemas."

Algo que le irritaba demasiado era tener que proteger a su padre de estas cosas. Como si en su otra vida no había visto una interacción así en una película. Llevó su atención a la puerta, esperando a que el otro alquimista saliera para que comenzaran a planear algo para evitar que el alquimista de cabello dorado impulsivo lo arruinara.

Mientras Doloris terminaba de explicar su plan, del otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de los Armstrong, Vánagandr le informa a su hermano Alex del trabajo que Lolita tiene para el.

"Mira Alex, la Führer Lolita tiene un trabajo que asignarte…"

"Ooooo hermano querido, qué es lo que el gran Führer te dijo en tu reunión del día de hoy"

"Eso no es lo importante Alex, te estoy diciendo que Lolita quiere que vayas a su casa a cuidar a la hija de Shou Tucker"

"Está bien hermano,¿Y por qué fue yo el elegido para esta gran y complicada tarea que se me ha asignado?"

"Por qué eres el único en el ejército que sabe cuidar a un niño de esa edad!"


	5. Hielo Derretido

La misión se dio por iniciada, estaban corriendo los Elrics por los techos. Führer Tiny Sweet Alchemist miraba por debajo, cerrando círculos invisibles que serían activados en cuanto Isaac los pisará. Aún así, le dio elementos a Vánagandr para poder crear flechas en caso de emergencia. El hombre apenas y entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que terminó atrapado en transmutaciones de los cuatro alquimistas.

"No lo entiendes! Los militares son los que crean estos problemas! Solo quiero ayudar!"gritaba Isaac tratando de liberarse.

"Eso era bajo el régimen de mi padre, pero ahora hemos sido divididos. Alquimistas están bajo mi jurisdicción" dijo con frialdad Doloris. Su mirada asesina dirigida al hombre cautivo. "Ayudar no da derecho a destruir la ciudad, y lastimar inocentes. Una guerra no equivale a otra, no existe eso. Ahora, tienes dos opciones. Que te quite tu capacidad de hacer alquimia y tú estés bajo mi mando obedeciendo mis órdenes. O te meto a la cárcel y te cortamos las manos sin derecho a obtener automail para evitar más casualidades. Tú decides."

La mirada rendida del otro le dio la respuesta. Sus manos puestas en la frente del alquimista mientras cerraba los ojos, mandando un mensaje a Truth para que tomara posesión de la alquimia y flujo energético que solía tener Isaac. Era hora de cerrar el ciclo de dolor hasta que comprendiera cómo usar las cosas para bien.

"Las cosas cambian Isaac. El ejército de alquimistas lo ha hecho. Tu enojo es hacia el mando de mi padre. Pronto necesitaré tu ayuda, para cambiar ese lado del gobierno"

Mientras esos dos discutían los términos a los cuales cedería el prisionero, Vánagandr hablaba con los Elrics.

"¿Es normal que ella se ponga así?" Preguntó Edward algo curioso ante el cambio de humor de la joven Führer.

"¡Hermano!" Reclamó Al creyendo la pregunta insensible (o quizás porque le daba miedo enterarse. Era algo difícil descifrar a una armadura).

"Pues… la verdad ni yo tengo idea, apenas llegué ayer a la ciudad y me asignaron trabajar con ella." dijo suspirando.

"Parece que no nos han presentado, soy Vánagandr Armstrong, Black Metal Alchemist." dijo a los dos jóvenes.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist" dijo el joven de cabello dorado.

"Alphonse Elric" contestó la armadura.

"Un gusto chicos, ¿Así que el hermano mayor eres tu Al?"

Antes de que pudiese gritar el mayor de los Elrics uno de sus famosos y ridículos rants, Doloris estaba parada frente a ellos con Isaac detrás de ella. Con una ligera sonrisa y los brazos cruzados parecía muy entretenida por la situación.

"No empieces a jugar con eso Van. Sabes bien quien es quien, no me hagas tener que evitar que contactes a Roy" negando la cabeza un poco y bajando los brazos hizo una ligera indicación con la cabeza hacia Isaac "denle la bienvenida a mi secretario, Isaac McDougal."

Los rostros de incredulidad ahora si la hicieron reír mientras el mayor solo hacía una reverencia avergonzada ante la situación. Una niña lo acababa de superar con un montón de adolescentes. No sabía que era peor, esto o las veces que tuvo que reclamarle al otro Führer por sus terribles acciones.

"Es un honor trabajar para ustedes" la falsa sinceridad cortó la risa de su nueva superior que solo suspiró, no había mucho que hacer por eso.

"Elrics, Armstrong, quien sea. La verdad no me importa, solo busquen a Mustang y Hawkeye para que le ayuden a McDougal a adaptarse al ambiente eficientemente. Si no lo logran hacer bien...me temo que se lo tendré que mandar a Olivier Mira Armstrong en Briggs"

"Si Führer, yo me encargo de eso, de todos modos tengo que ir a hacer el reporte de la misión." El joven Armstrong solo se reflejaba una cara de preocupación por el hecho de saber de primera mano lo que es trabajar y convivir con Olivier.

Los otros dos alquimistas no entendían por qué meter a alguien con una persona que no era Hawkeye (o el arrogante Mustang) sería un castigo. Sin embargo, decidieron no cuestionarlo en esos momentos. Al retirarse el lugar y que todo quedara en orden, Doloris volteó hacia un lugar en particular.

"Lust, Sloth, Envy… Supongo que Pride los mando a ver qué tanto hice." Dijo ella irritada.

No era que odiara a su hermanito (aunque realmente no lo fuese), solo odiaba como el y 'Padre' la sobreprotege tanto.

"Hola de nuevo, Tiny Alchemist" dijo Envy riéndose.

"Cállate Lagarto, al menos yo no tengo que cambiar de forma porque odio mi aspecto" respondió la otra ocasionando que el homúnculo hiciera puchero.

"Armstrong, se que sigues allí. Mejor ni te escondas, no hay necesidad. Ellos también te vigilan. Es mejor que les hables de frente"

"Esta bien, es solo que me alertó el que aparecieran de repente" contesto el joven Armstrong saliendo del callejón donde se encontraba.

"Tu novio está aquí…" dijo Lust con su voz y rostro incambiables.

"Si Lu, lo está. Ahora, entiendan que solo voy a la mitad de la investigación de cómo sellar las almas corruptas y establecer una sola en sus cuerpos. Al menos mantendrán inmortalidad pero no una batalla constante" dijo Doloris sacando su cuaderno.

"Oh! Oh! Traes comida?!" Típico Gluttony, Lolita simplemente le lanzó un pedazo de carne.

"Luego te llevo a donde están los monstruos para que cenes" agregó Doloris.

"Y que se les ofrece en este lugar, que yo recuerde no son muy bienvenidos en esta ciudad" dirigiéndose a Lust con voz elevada.

"Allí es donde te equivocas negrito" dijo Envy con una sonrisa malévola "Tenemos órdenes directas del presidente padre de la mocosa está"

"Te voy a dar un golpe en los huecos si no te callas Lagarto de mierda" dijo Lolita molesta cerrando el cuaderno.

"Envy...estas aburrido. Lo entendemos, pero no interrumpas procesos que no son de tu incumbencia" regaño Lust calmada acariciando la cabeza de Sloth quien seguía disfrutando de su alimento.

"Ay si, como digas. De todas formas soy yo quién podría decirle a padre todo lo que planean" Respondió Envy rodando los ojos.

"Por que no se largan a hacer sus cosas de homúnculos y dejan a los humanos trabajar." respondiendo el joven Armstrong a Envy.

"Lo dice el inhumano" murmuró el otro.

"Por lo menos si lo parezco y la gente no me ataca o teme!" alzando la voz.

"Luego les digo los resultados de mi búsqueda."respondió Lolita irritada "Al menos nosotros no parecemos palmeras humanas o lagartos de mierda."

"Ok ok, ya entendimos. Nos vamos. Hey Lust, Sloth! Ya acabó el tiempo"

La mujer solo rodó los ojos mientras Sloth alegremente acompañaba a ambos homúnculos satisfecho con su merienda.

"La verdad...Tengo ganas de transmutar a Envy en otra cosa...me pregunto si puedes podria ser usada así. Quizás eso lo eliminaría." analizó Lolita una vez que se fueron.

"Puedo investigar en que se puede transmutar para cumplir tus deseos sweetie" dijo riendo el hombre a su lado.

"Sería divertido, pero no tengo muchas ganas de tener a dos de mi familia adoptiva queriéndome eliminar por eso darling" le respondió acompañándolo con la risa. "Vamos, debo revisar a mi hija adoptiva para ver si Alex no terminó poniéndola demasiado hiperactiva antes de dormir"

"Es más probable que le pusiera sesiones de gimnasio o pesas, o peor aún, que le enseñara técnicas de lucha y el perro fuera con quien practicó." dijo sarcásticamente a su acompañante.

"Alexander vs Alexander, quien diría"


	6. Armoured Fhürer

El día siguiente no fue muy emocionante, bueno, aparte de las constantes peleas de Roy y Ed. También estaba el factor que Isaac estaba sufriendo en obedecer, y los planes de hacer que McDougal fuera a Briggs se volvía cada vez más presente. Lolita misma lo escoltara, y claro, se llevaría a Vánagandr con ella. No le importaban las órdenes de su padre, porque si se quedaba observando a esos dos hermanos más tiempo la comenzaría a ver de forma sospechosa (o como una molestia, que era peor. ¿Cómo podría divertirse si estaban enojados con ella todo el tiempo? Mustang era el peor ejemplo acerca de eso).

En su oficina se encontraba ella escribiendo una carta para su antigua niñera, y a la vez otra para dejar órdenes ya hechas. La parte difícil sería que alguien tomara su lugar en su viaje.

"Casi quisiera dejar a Alphonse Elric a cargo…" le confesó a Vánagandr cuando entró a su oficina para entregar el reporte de la misión.

"¿En cuál misión estaría a cargo Al?¿Acaso no es Ed el mayor y es alquimista estatal?" respondió Vánagandr a Doloris para distraerla un poco del estrés del papeleo.

"Dime, dejar a un alquimista con un temperamento rápido de activar no es la mejor decisión. Estarían a cargo de mi oficina. Mi padre los quiere vigilados, así que debo mantenerlos aquí en central. La mejor manera seria que Alphonse se quedará a cargo de la oficina, que tenga asistencia de su hermano. No voy a dejar por nada del mundo a Mustang. Ya tiene tanto ego que podría hacer algo estúpido."suspirando ella dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos frustrada "¿Por que debo tener a gente con atributos exagerados o más incompetentes que un elemento en solitario?"

"Tiene toda la razón jefa! Usted manda y decide." contestando firmemente y haciendo el saludo militar en broma.

"Ay vamos. No te pongo a ti porque vienes conmigo, Nina e Isaac."respondió levantando la mirada. "Y bueno los que sí podrían tomar mando no son alquimistas así que no puedo hacer nada. No es mi jurisdicción"

"Está bien, ¿Si no es su jurisdicción para que se preocupa?"

"Precisamente por que no estan a mi mando no pueden tomar control de mi posición. ¿Podrías llamar a Alphonse Elric por favor amor?" pidió ella levantando la cabeza con un suspiro.

"A la orden cariño" levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Alphonse se encontraba caminando con Edward platicando de todas sus experiencias recientes y cosas que lograron leer ese día sobre su investigación. Aún no parecían entender la lección que Lolita quiso darles.

"Alphonse Elric, necesito que me acompañe de inmediato" alzando la voz en su encuentro para sonar serio.

"Si, enseguida" le contestó la armadura al hombre de negro que estaba frente a él.

"¿También tengo que ir?" pregunto el chico de cabello dorado.

"Si, no creo que haya problema alguno"

Los tres caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta llegar a la oficina de Lolita.

"My Führer, aquí está Alphonse Elric" dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta para que los tres pasarán a la oficina.

"Gracias cariño, necesito hablar de un tema importante con Alphonse" mirando a la armadura mientras lo invitaba a centrarse.

"¿De qué quiere hablar?" preguntó con tono temeroso la armadura.

"Es sobre… Edward, Vánagandr, necesito hablar con Alphonse en privado." mirándolos y haciendo señas con la mano para que se retiraran de su oficina.

"Si, my Führer"contestó Vánagandr.

"Pero, por qué no puedo estar también yo en esta plática, se supone que siempre estamos juntos para cualquier cosa que nos mandan!" reclamo el chico de cabellera dorada.

"Edward, esto es algo que debo tratar con tu hermano directamente. Ve a la oficina de Roy, creo que tiene un trabajo que esté a tu altura" diciendo esto último sin mirar al chico, la vista la tenía fija sobre el papel en el que estaba escribiendo.

"¿¡ACASO ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO ENANO…?!" sus últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por Vánagandr, el cual lo sacó de la oficina jalando lo de su capa por orden de Lolita.

"No llamó a nadie enano. Pero era más fácil usar eso a mi ventaja para distraerlo" confesó la Führer levantando la mirada dejando el papel en el escritorio mirando a la armadura.

"Ummm...de que quiere hablar Fü-digo, Lolita!" Pregunto con nerviosismo Alphonse.

"Tu vas a tomar el mando mientras viajo a Briggs para que disciplinen a Isaac. Al parecer nada ha funcionado aquí, y no acostumbro a romper promesas" explicó la chica mirándolo directamente tranquila "Yo te volví un alquimista estatal desde hace unos meses sin permitir que tu hermano se enterara. Lo sabes bien, pero por ese favor me ibas a deber otro. Estoy cobrando uno de ellos"

Alphonse no podía negar esa lógica, recordando el examen que le habían hecho en secreto. El solo hizo un saludo asintiendo.

"S-será un honor!"

"Muy bien, entonces, serás vice Führer Elric, Armoured alchemist. Cada vez que deba retirarme tú estarás a cargo de este lugar"

"Pero...disculpe mi duda…¿por que yo?" Pregunto el algo confundido.

"Eres el único que no es ególatra o impulsivo en este ejército. La verdad, hubiera elegido a Vánagandr, es el otro que también podría hacerlo. Pero el es mi guardia personal, mi secretario. Debe estar a mi lado para ayudarme con algunos asuntos. Por eso te confío a los alquimistas estatales. Creo que tienes potencial de tomar buenas decisiones" explicó ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias! Será un honor! Confié en mí!" Dijo Al, sonaba emocionado haciendo reír a la chica. De inmediato le puso un listón en el cuello de la armadura con un símbolo inventado por ella para identificar su mando.

El salió de la oficina con ella detrás de él. Todos los soldados hicieron su saludo pero miraron a Alphonse sorprendidos a más no poder. Un dije de un color morado colgando de un listón de seda rosa.

"Edward, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al alzarle la voz a Lolita?" dijo Roy al chico sentado frente a él mientras se masajeaba la frente.

"Ella fue la que me insultó en primer lugar, yo solo trate de responder…"

Tres toques a la puerta resonaron la habitación, interrumpiendo la plática. De inmediato la puerta fue abierta por Alphonse dejando pasar a Lolita y el siguiéndola ruidosamente.

"Führer" dijo Hawkeye haciendo un saludo en posición atenta. La de cabello de colores solo hizo un gesto para relajarla.

"Coronel, Major." Dijo ella hacía el par de alquimistas con su típica sonrisa. "Les presento a el Vice Führer, Armoured Alchemist Alphonse Elric"

Con una mano se dirigió a la armadura parlante que parecía nervioso haciendo una reverencia.

"¿QUE?!" Exclamó Ed.

"Felicidades Alphonse" exclamaron Roy y Vánagandr.

"Umm…¡gracias! ¡Ah! ¡Espero hacer un buen trabajo!"

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento Lola." Dijo Riza algo seriamente. "Pero, ¿No es demasiado joven Alphonse para ser Führer? Digo, es mucha responsabilidad para un niño...más uno preadolescente"

"Considero que puede manejarlo. Tuve que pensarlo demasiado. No puedo dejar a Van aquí, eso es como separarla a usted de Roy." Explicó Lolita con un suspiro "Sin duda suena extraño, pero ten en cuenta que Van tiene la edad de Ed y yo la de Al. Creo que es perfectamente capaz. Y más porque todos tenemos entendido que los hizo terminar aquí en primer lugar."

El ambiente se volvió tenso, la sutil mención de el pecado de los Elrics no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Riza parecía lista para atacar si era necesario.

"Pero…" Roy quería intervenir. La sonrisa de Lolita se volvió burlona.

"Roy, espero que no estés intentando trucos conmigo. No te considere para tomar mi lugar por tus constantes amenazas de tomar el lugar de mi padre" dijo ella aunque había un poco de reto en su voz calmada "Además, no quiero ver algún cambio de uniforme repentino. No deseo arreglar desastres de un alquimista mujeriego y pervertido"

"Pero yo solo lo decia por…"

"Roy, por favor no empieces de nuevo, ya hablamos de esto" comentó Van con tono molesto interrumpiendolo.

"Coronel...Hermano…¿piensan que haré un mal trabajo?" Aunque era de metal casi podías ver la cara de cachorro lastimado que él tendría si fuera humano.

"Van, yo solo queria saber que opinaba la führer sobre esa opción" contestó Roy mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Obviamente te dirá que no, ya lo hable con ella y después vine a decirte a ti hace un rato. No sigas insistiendo con eso!"

"Tengo muchas cosas que pienso sobre esa opción. Pero la más importante inicia con N y termina con O." Dijo ella con firmeza luego volteando hacia Al "Harás un excelente trabajo. Además...al hacer esto tu y tu hermano tienen acceso a mi biblioteca personal. Podrían quizás encontrar lo que buscan...a ese lugar ni mi padre ni mi hermano entran"


	7. Secretos Ebrios

Edward estaba obviamente emocionado por obtener más información de la piedra filosofal. Y así fue como Al se volvió un Führer temporal. Roy seguía irritado por el asunto, causando múltiples burlas de parte de sus compatriotas. Van no estaba muy alegre de decirle a su hermana que ella no había llegado a ser aunque sea reemplazo de Lolita.

Mientras tanto Alphonse y Edward se acostumbraban a la oficina de Doloris, al igual que dibujando un círculo alquímico específico que ella les dio para poder entrar a donde tenía ella todos los datos de su investigación.

"Esto es un desorden…" murmuró Al al ver todo tirado en varios sitios.

"Pues si ella quería guardar un secreto...Se supone que esto lo dificultará" dijo Ed mirando todo algo desconfiado.

A punto de tomar uno de los cuadernos allí el estante se volvió un círculo verde. Una especie de portal que él no estaba familiarizado. Antes de poder seguir analizando el fenómeno frente al ojidorado, dos figuras salieron de allí, poco después haciendo que la cosa verde desvaneciera.

"¡Hermano! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó" Grito Alphonse alarmado.

"¡Oh cielos Rick! ¡Matamos a alguien!" La voz chillante y preadolescente de un niño resonó en la habitación.

"Tranquilo… he… hummm… Morty, solo es otra esta… cosa… espacial que estaba detrás de nosotros. O eso... humm… creo!" Contestó el hombre a lado del niño con una voz que apenas se le entendía de tan ebrio que se encontraba.

"Ummm..Oye, Rick...donde está la niña que buscamos? ¿No dijiste que era pequeña con cabello de colores? ¿Es ella?" Preguntó el preadolescente castaño apuntando a Edward.

Alphonse ya podía sentir lo que iba a venir, no tardó en agarrar a su hermano del cuello de su chaqueta roja para evitar un desastre.

"¿¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO PEQUEÑO Y ADEMAS NIÑA!?" exclamó Ed mientras agitaba los brazos.

"¡AHHHH!" Grito el niño desconocido agarrando lo más cercano a él, en este caso era la mesa.

"¡Calma hermano! ¡Estás asustandolo!" Trato Al en vano de calmarlo. "Uhhh…¿ustedes quienes son? ¿A-a quién buscan? No deben estar aquí…"

Se formó un círculo de transmutación rojo en el piso del cual emergieron dos figuras que nadie alcanzaba a distinguir por la luz que emanaba del círculo, eran Lolita y detrás de ella Van quien la seguía a dónde fuera, estos se dedicaron a admirar el desastre que se había ocasionado en el lugar.

"Al menos Alex está cuidando de Isaac y Niña. Dios mío espero que McDougal de verdad compre los boletos…"murmuró ella algo cansada.

Al notar el desorden y los cuatro pares de pies alzó la mirada. Puso una mano en su frente.

"Fullmetal, Armoured...esos son mis Aliados, Doc y Marty." Dijo quitándose la mano de la cara mirándolos a todos como zombie viviente. "Ahora, por turnos...que mierda hacen en mi casa a las 11 pm un día antes que deba irme a Briggs? No se dan cuenta que debo empacar muchas cosas? Así que más les vale que su explicación valga la pena. O les juro por la física que la pistola de portales y sus partes mecánicas van a volverse mis nuevas esculturas"

Alphonse estaba nervioso, no sabía por dónde empezar. Hasta que el mayor en esa habitación se dignó a hablar. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante, como de haber ganado algún juego.

"Alice Wonder…. Por fin te encontramos…" exclamó el hombre a punto de desmayarse.

Lolita aplaudió, tocando la mesa y luego volviéndola una camilla para Rick. "Van, Al, por favor pongan a Rick aquí. Morty, Ed quédense juntos… necesitaré que ambos me ayuden a atenderlo"

"Morty, necesito que evites que Rick entre en un coma etílico, entendido?" le menciono Van mientras lo recostaba.

"Ay...bueno..pero...uhhh que es eso?" Preguntó algo avergonzado Morty.

Al y Ed solo podían quedar impactados por el hecho de que ese Niño mayor que ellos no entendía esos términos y aún así podía viajar interdimensionalmente. ¿Que loco mandaba a alguien sin preparar a una aventura así de peligrosa?

"Morty, tú solo evita que Rick no se duerma y despierte hasta mañana o pasado."

"O-Ok!"

El chiquillo estaba haciendo lo posible porque su abuelo no se durmiera. Mientras tanto Ed seguía a Lolita, pidiendo una explicación.

"Mis códigos son historias. Este lugar está construido para solo permitir aquellos con un alma humana en su cuerpo. Más que eso o ninguna no pueden entrar sin transmutarse en energía" explicó tranquila.

"Me estás diciendo que esos dos son humanos?!" Preguntó Ed alarmado. "¡¿Quien mierda son?!"

"Rick es un viejo amigo. Es un científico interdimensional, y sabe un poco de todo. Mientras tanto el niño es Morty, su nieto. Ambos usualmente viajan por dimensiones, Rick es uno de los pocos que puede leer mis códigos sin problema." Dijo tranquila volteando hacia Ed sonriendo "No nos hará nada mientras no lo amenaces a él o a su nieto. Tal como tú no haces daño a la gente que no es una amenaza."

"Morty, ¿Cómo vas con tu tío?" preguntó Van desde el otro lado de la biblioteca.

"¿Mi...mi tío?" Preguntó bastante confundido "yo...yo no tengo tío."

"¿Van? Umm disculpa pero, ¿conoces a estos dos?" Pregunto Al pareciendo algo incómodo con la situación.

"A decir verdad no mucho, solo se que son amigos de Lolita, viajan entre dimensiones y son muy buenos con la alquimia, aunque ellos lo llaman ciencia. O algo así me contó Lolita en una de sus cartas." Contestó Van mientras buscaba algo para poder despertar a Rick.

"Espera...se conocían antes?" Pregunto Al de nuevo sorprendido.

"Es raro que se conozcan uhhh…"

"Llámame Al, Morty..pues si...ella es la que prácticamente tiene control de los alquimistas desde hace como tres años. No muchos la conocen personalmente…" dijo Al.

"Si, es un poco complicado convivir con ella" contestó Van "La conocí en una misión que tuvimos juntos, un trabajo de 6 meses."

"Que trabajo?" Pregunto interesado la armadura parlante.

"Vigilancia y captura, pero el nombre del objetivo es clasificado" respondió van en voz baja.

"P-Por que es difícil hablarle? Por su posición? Ella se ve normal...solo su cabello es un poco raro…"dijo Morty.

"Ughhh! No son políticas que tú brrrr c-cerebro simplon entiende Morty! Es una celebridad...uh como como...uhhh esa chica que apareció en uhhh Lala land y Spiderman…"agregó Rick sorprendiendo a todos.

"E-Emma stone?!" contestó Morty muy sorprendido.

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Van con curiosidad a los dos.

"De como Alice...ah ughhh ustedes la llaman Lolita...bueno ella! Es una celebridad aquí. Morty no entendía por qué es tan complicado hablarle." Explicó Rick.

"Pues de celebridad no tiene nada más que el carácter" contestó van con una ligera risa.

En ese momento un libro voló por en medio de la habitación golpeando en la cara a Van haciendo caer a este al piso.

"Y cómo exactamente es mi carácter Armstrong?" Preguntó ella entrando seriamente.

Rick solo se mataba de la risa por lo sucedido mientras Morty y Al andaban preocupados por el alquimista. Ed por su parte no sabía si reír o seguir analizando a los extraños.

"Este… hayyy… ¿le parece si discutimos este asunto después?" Contestó Van mientras se levantaba del piso y se revisaba a la nariz.

La chica se quedó seria hasta que no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. "Debieron ver sus caras! Parecía que se morían de miedo! Toma más que eso para ofenderme." dijo Lolita tranquilizandose. "Ed, Al...Morty, por favor déjenos a Rick, Van y a mi a solas...tenemos asuntos pendientes."

"Si Führer" respondieron Ed y Al.

"E… está bien Alice" contestó el otro chico

"Morty, por favor llámame Lolita de ahora en adelante. Será más fácil que me encuentras si me necesitas" respondió ella sonriendo mientras ellos salían y cerraban la puerta con un suspiro. "Ok, Rick. Viniste por más piedras filosofales para tus experimentos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Ee… ugh… Creo que conoces la respuesta Alic…. Lolita" contestó el hombre aún ebrio.

"Van, necesito que escuches bien lo que voy a revelar. Sin embargo, no puedes revelarlo a nadie que no esté en esta habitación" ordenó la chica tomando una navaja filosa. "Bien, Rick, te daré lo que pides a cambio de algo. Me iré de viaje junto con Van y otras personas. Durante ese tiempo necesito que entrenes a el doctor Marco a hacer transplante de órganos. Cuando vuelva, y él haga una operación impecable...te daré un litro de la substancia que buscas."

"Ughhh. Por qué siempre es tan difícil negociar contigo!" exclamó el hombre.

"Ley de la alquimia."respondió de forma burlona ella. "Van...lo que él pide es nuestra sangre. Solo habemos pocos que tenemos la sangre filosofal corriendo en nuestras venas. Lo descubrimos Rick y yo una vez que se perdió y tuve que ayudarlo"

"Entiendo bien, pero qué pasa si nos cortamos o algo por el estilo, ¿No lo sabrían en ese momento los demás?" contestó Van con mucha intriga.

"Ugh! Aparentemente la mayoría son un montón de retrasados idiotas sin capacidad de ver" respondió Rick rodando los ojos.

"Por lo menos me mantengo sobrio cuando trabajo" respondió Van entre dientes.

"Es una substancia urrg...pura que cambia de estado dependiendo de su contenedor."

"Van, cariño, no hay necesidad de molestarse. Es un ojete y odia a todos excepto su familia por igual" dijo Lolita tranquila. "Ahora Rick, ese es el trato. Así que, te veo en un tiempo. Cuidarán de ustedes los hermanos Elric"

"Está bien. Uhgg… no queda otra opción." respondió Rick aceptando el trato.

Lolita sonrió, aunque un brillo travieso se mostraba en sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta. "Ed! Al! Tengo trabajo para ustedes!"

"Que necesita?"

"Que rayos quieres ahora mocosa!"

"Ustedes dos deberán encargarse de cuidar y ayudar a Rick y Morty mientras yo esté ausente. Ellos se quedarán aquí y tienen su propia misión" dijo tranquilamente como si lo que dijo no fuera a iniciar una guerra mundial. El

"Al, sonará gracioso por qué eres el hermano menor, pero, tú estás a cargo en lo que no estamos" contestó Van mientras veía a la armadura.

"¿Ah yo?" fue la respuesta incrédula de Al. "Umm o-ok.."

"¡Cielos Rick! ¡Yo creí que el mayor era el hombre robocop!" Dijo Morty acercándose a su abuelo.

"¿¡ME LLAMO PEQUEÑO!?"

"¡Callate Ed!. Si Al, tú estás a cargo puesto que el cargo que Lolita te dio tienes mayor rango que tú hermano" respondió Van.

"Muy bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, debemos retirarnos. No deberíamos perder el tren o Olivie se pondrá impaciente" declaró Lolita dándose la media vuelta y caminando fuera del edificio.

En cuanto sabía que no podían oírla comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Por Truth! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! ¡Ya quiero ver cómo intentan reconstruir la casa! ¡O hacerse cargo de ella!"

"Eres perversa amor. Lo sabes muy bien" le comento Van mientras reía detrás de ella.

"Tú sabes que Truth nos trajo para hacer la historia mejor. Debo admitir que hicimos buen trabajo en eso."

"Tiene razón my Führer, tiene razón"


	8. La reina de Briggs

Unas horas después ellos ya habían ido en tren a Briggs, y presenciaban las montañas nevadas tras el fuerte que los separaba de Dracma. Lolita sonrió al ver a una mujer alta y rubia en la cima. Sus ojos azules más fríos que el clima y su postura autoritaria. Van solo sintió un escalofrío fuerte que recorrió toda su espalda.

"Olivie, ¿te llegó mi carta no es así?" Llamo Lolita tranquilamente.

"Si Führer, así es. Bienvenidos a Briggs" dijo Olivie Mira Armstrong haciendo una seña para que abrieran la entrada.

Cuando al fin se encontraron, la mirada de Isaac seguía incrédula. No entendía cómo está mujer lo iba a doblegar cuando Hawkeye y Mustang no lo lograron. Nina por su parte miraba fascinada todo, principalmente a la rubia que acababa de detenerse junto con sus ayudantes.

"McDougal. En este sitio no somos como los debiluchos de Central. Aquí, todo se sabe, y se guarda. No importa quien seas...tú estás para aprender." Asintiendo un poco su compañero le lanzo un tipo de pala extraña "Tu primer trabajo es quitar el hielo. Si no terminas, no comes. Si no lo haces no comes ni duermes hasta que lo hagas. Aquí es supervivencia y trabajo, nada de equivalencias o tonterías suaves que usaban los alquimistas. Eres hombre, actuarás como tal. Desde el inicio al final. ¿Entendido?"

La mirada de Isaac se volvió molesta y desafiante. Lolita solo siguió con la misma expresión serena. Sabiendo bien que nadie podía oponerse a la Reina de Hielo.

"Señorita Olivie! Usted es muy bonita! Quiero ser como usted cuando crezca!" Interrumpió la vocecita de Nina.

Esto llamó la atención de la mayor, quien le regaló una sonrisa muy tenue a la pequeña. Igualmente le dio una a Lolita, asintiendo en su dirección.

"Bien, te enseñaré a ser fuerte también" le dijo Olivie a Nina. "Vengan ustedes tres conmigo… Dejen al nuevo con los otros"

"Suerte McDougal, la necesitarás!" Exclamó Van mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro y seguía a las chicas.

"Miles, tú te encargas de proteger, educar, entrenar y cuidar a Nina" ordenó Olivie al hombre de pelo blanco y lentes obscuros.

"Como pida, ven conmigo pequeña" dijo él tomando la mano de Nina quien emocionada lo siguió, hablando de todo lo que los Elrics le enseñaron y lo qué pasó con su padre.

"Estamos solos" dijo la Reina de Hielo cuando cerró la puerta y miró a ambos seriamente "Porque trajeron a esos dos? Que historia tienen? Usualmente no me traen niños aquí...Lolita ha sido la única"

"Van, te dejare esta a ti" dijo Lolita tranquilamente abriendo la puerta y retirándose para prepararles chocolate caliente a todos. Aunque fuera Führer sabía que tenía que hacer algo o no iban a ayudarla.

"Pero…." trato de renegar Van mientras veía a Lolita salir con una cara de indignación.

"Vánagandr, ¿Vas a comenzar a desobedecer como el inútil de Alex? ¿O vas a responder por órdenes de tu Führer?" Dijo la voz potente de su hermana mayor.

"Siendo sincero, no sé cuál respuesta me traiga menos problemas."

"Sigue las órdenes de tu superior" Olivie no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Cuando quería respuestas podía forzarlas a salir.

"Está bien, no te enojes, te diré todo." Respondió van con voz y manos temblorosas.

"El asunto es que traemos a Nina aquí porque Lolita piensa que es el mejor lugar para que sea educada y criada por ti. Así como lo hiciste con ella. No podíamos dejarla en su casa por qué su padre pensaba usarla como experimento de alquimia. Pensamos dejarla en la casa con Alex y Catherine, pero Alex ya la estaba poniendo a luchar. Así que la última opción era traerla contigo hermana" respondió Van más preocupado por la respuesta de se hermana.

"Hmmm tal como nosotros tuvimos que hacerlo con ella. ¿Pero Alex y Catherine? No, ellos son terribles en casi todo lo que hacen. Serán buenos con niños pero son muy malos en educarlos." Suspiro Olivie un poco menos fría que antes, incluso lucia nostálgica "Cuando ella llegó fue porque querían que la protegieramos. En vez de eso ella se desarrolló y aprendió a sobrevivir...Ahora esta niña fue traída a volverse fuerte por su experiencia pasada. ¿Es eso?"

"Si, o al menos eso cree Lolita"

"Bien. Y, ¿McDougal? El que hace aquí, sí,nos pidieron disciplina. Pero, creo que central era uno de los supuestos mejores lugares donde podrían ayudar con esto. ¿Que tiene de diferencia ese hombre?" Pregunto Olivie mirando a su hermano menor, esperando su respuesta.

"No obedece a ninguna persona, incluso no acata las órdenes de Mustang y Hawkeye."

"Tch, nadie con una buena cabeza en sus hombros toma en serio al arrogante de Mustang" comentó ella rodando los ojos. "Espero por el bien de Amestris que él no es el que fue dejado a cargo de la posición de Doloris."

"No, el que está a cargo es uno de los hermanos Elric"

"Bien. Entonces este ex-alquimista cree que está arriba de la autoridad y no escucha a nadie. De verdad, Doloris debió ser más dura con el. Ejecutarlo de inmediato por poner a tantos en peligro. Aún me sorprende que tenga piedad" admitió Olivie cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo que era importante para ella. "Muy bien, y ahora que eso ya lo arreglamos. Te ha hecho algo nuevo Catherine?"

"¿Permiso para hablar normal como hermanos?" Respondió Van tímidamente.

"Concedido, Van" dijo ella abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole como cuando eran más pequeños.

"Gracias hermana. Pues lo único nuevo que hizo Catherine fue regañarme por no pensar en llegar a la casa el primer día que llegue" respondió Van más tranquilo.

"A veces me pregunto si la consintieron demasiado. De verdad, necesita un poco de decencia, y algo más que aire en su cabeza" Olivie comentó "Siempre fue un dolor de cabeza, aún más cuando llegaste y le quitaste la atención de todos. Pero al menos no ha hecho otra idiotez que pueda afectar a gran escala."

La puerta de abrió en ese momento, revelando a Lolita con una charola conteniendo tres tazas de chocolate caliente. "Espero que hayan podido hablar. Llevan tiempo sin comunicarse"

Esa había sido su intención de dejarlos a solas, Olivie se dio cuenta de eso y solo dejó salir una sonrisa y una mirada dando a entender que supo lo que hizo.

"Así es Lolita" dijo Olivie tomando su taza correspondiente y dándole un sorbo "Perfecto como siempre."

"Gracias"

"Gracias cariño…" Van le dirijo una mueca a Lolita mientras tomaba su taza.

En ese instante el silencio se volvió incómodo. Mientras Lolita lo veía avergonzada a e incrédula, la mirada de Olivie se volvió llena de sospecha. Bajando la taza, vio fijamente a ambos que estaban frente a ella, para nada feliz de no saber este pedazo de información.

"Son pareja." Dijo mirando a ambos "Cuando? Donde? Y porque no me informan de estos eventos que cambian sus vidas de tal forma? Quien más sabe?"

"Te toca explicar my Führer" Contestó Van dirigiendo una leve sonrisa a Lolita.

"Dame una muy buena razón de por qué no echarte el chocolate encima" respondió entre dientes al chico en la habitación.

"Por que honestamente no quiero escuchar que tuvo neumonía" dijo Olivie rescatando a su hermano.

"Aparte tú te declaraste primero" contestó el chico sentado mientras bebía su taza de chocolate.

"No hay un Cuando específico. No hay un como realmente...solo paso...no es algo fácil de explicar." Dijo Lolita suspirando y dejando el vaso de lado. "No se si me creerías lo que te diré."

"Aunque sea extraño, no veo porqué no creerlo"

"Bien...nosotros nacimos aquí porque Truth nos trajo. Morimos en otra vida, aún tenemos el recuerdo de eso en nuestra cabeza." Dijo Lolita sin mirar a nadie "Nos dejó en dos puertas distintas como bebés… una para los armstrong y otra para los Bradley. Sin embargo...pues cuando morimos...éramos una pareja"

"Ya veo...entonces es como si estuvieran supuestamente destinados" concluyó Olivie bebiendo más chocolate "Claro, suena muy descabellado. Sin embargo, eso explicaría varias cosas de ustedes. Bien, esto se quedará entre nosotros...espero que el distraído de Van no deje salir otra cosa así por accidente, o le tocara lavar los baños"

"Está bien hermana, no se volverá a repetir ¿A menos de que sea oficial y ahora sí exista un cuando y un dónde?"

"Por el amor al ejército...no permitan que Alex o Mustang organicen ceremonia o su boda. Eso no es un desastre bueno" declaró Olivie haciendo que Lolita comenzara a reír.

Parecían otras personas enteramente esa tarde hablando y haciendo chistes estupidos. Al terminar e ir a ver cómo iba Isaac encontraron al hombre furioso a punto de pelearse con algún otro soldado, Lolita solo puso un rostro neutro, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Olivie estaba en su estado normal e irritada con el espectáculo frente a ella.

Van solo sentía miedo de ver a las dos mujeres furiosas en ese momento.

"NO ME DIGAS CÓMO HACER LAS COSAS!" Gritaba Isaac al otro hombre.

"Estás haciéndolo mal! Hasta rompiste tu pala! Solo te intento ayudar para que no te regañen o te mueras!" Dijo el otro con acento irlandés defendiéndose.

"McLoughin! Es suficiente" dijo Olivie interrumpiéndolos "No todos saben aceptar errores. Retírate!"

El joven castaño trató de tranquilizarse y asintió, poniéndose detrás de ellos junto a Van.

"Se lo advertí.,." murmuró el chico.

"McDougal" dijo Lolita con seriedad "Te traje aquí para que aprendieras a seguir órdenes y trabajar con los otros para hacer las cosas de forma eficiente. Y terminas avergonzando al ejército de Central."

"My Führer! El m-"

"No digas una mentira McDougal" declaró Olivie con seriedad "Sean William McLoughin es uno de los mejores soldados aquí. El siempre ayuda a cualquiera para perfeccionar todo. Tú acabas de gritarle por tratarte de corregir. Rompiste el equipo prestado. Ahora, que tienes que decir para defenderte"

"Que no es mi culpa!"

"Error.." murmuró Sean a Van haciendo una mueca. Van solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lavaras los baños mañana a las 3 am, por ahora debemos cenar." Dijo Olivie. "No le sirvan comida fresca ni caliente, el debe aprender que lo bueno se obtiene con perfección."

Los soldados alrededor solo asintieron aceptando la orden. Isaac se veía listo para reclamar, volteando hacia Lolita para que dijera algo contra eso. Ella solo lo miro fríamente negando la cabeza y callándolo para que se enfureciera solo.

Olivie se retiró con Lolita siguiéndola de cerca. Mientras tanto Sean le dio unas palmadas al hombro de Van.

"Deberíamos irnos, no creo que otro regaño de la Reina sería muy bueno" dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Me llaman Jack! Me encargo de mantener a los nuevos en línea. Y bueno, solía cuidar a la mini Führer cuando Olivie estaba ocupada ¿Y tú quién eres? ¡Pareces cercano a la mini Führer y a la reina de Briggs!"

"Soy Vánagandr Armstrong, hermano menor de la familia Armstrong. Trabajo con la Führer, soy como su secretario o guardia, lo que le convenga a ella." Respondió Van al joven a su lado.

"Oh! Ya! Eres el Miles de Lolita!" Exclamó el chico de ojos azules sonriendo ampliamente mientras caminaban hacia donde comían todos. "Pues un gusto! Si necesitas algo, haré lo posible en ayudarte. Excepto cuando se trata de traer cosas gratis o escapar de castigos, eso si no puedo hacer nada"

"Gracias Jack, lo tendré en cuenta"

El castaño solo asintió contento. Parecía una bola de energía, llevándolo directo a donde se encontraban sentados Olivie, Lolita, y Nina. Mientras tanto, McDougal estaba en una esquina alejado de todos.

"Pobre diablo, no creo que pueda durar mucho con su terquedad" dijo Jack.

"Jack!" Grito una chica que aparentaba tener 20 años.

Ella tenía coletas bajas, uno de sus ojos azules estaba cubierto por un parche verde.

"Sam!" Contestó el castaño sonriéndole a la menor. "Guardaste comida para mi?"

"Claro que si tonto! ¿Y quién es este?" Preguntó Sam apuntando hacia Van.

"Soy Vánagandr Armstrong, hermano menor de la familia Armstrong."

"Woa! Hermanito de la reina!" Dijo impresionada Sam. "Que se siente ser el hermano de la mejor persona en todo este ejército"

"Sammy, porque no nos llevas a nuestro lugar eh?" Le Pregunto Jack con una radiante sonrisa.

"Da miedo, aveces." contesto el chico.

Sam los guió a la mesa donde estaba Lolita y los demás. No parecía perturbada por nada. Luego volteó hacia Isaac y suspiró.

"Ese hombre si es más difícil que el hielo"

"Por eso lo trajimos" agregó Lolita escuchando el comentario de Sam. "Siéntense, ya pague por sus porciones"

"Gracias Führer"

Jack y su hermana se retiraron tranquilos. Nina hablaba emocionada con Miles y otros soldados, distraída de la conversación entre Olivie, Van y Lolita.

"Su secretario es difícil y terco" informó la rubia "Lo atrapamos intentando hacer alquimia, y desobedecer órdenes. Ridículo"

"Para eso lo trajimos aquí hermana, para ver si tu podrias hacer algun cambio."

"Será difícil, pero todo es posible" respondió con un suspiro "¿Cual es su historial completo?"

"Mi padre ocultó la mayoría de el. Sin embargo se que fue uno de los que participó en la guerra de Ishbal" confesó Lolita mirándola fijamente.

"Lo mismo que ella sabe es lo que yo sé" exclamó Van.

"No es mucho, pero es suficiente"


End file.
